Changes
by LeaDenise
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot featuring Tig/OC! What happens when Tig comes into Vicki Monroe's life and changes everything?


"Third time you're late Vicki." Rowan said as Vicki hurried into the bar. "We're renovating, I told you that I need you here."

"I know, I know. It was a long night." Vicki sighed as she set her purse on the counter in the bar.

"Yeah, I can tell." Rowan replied with her eyebrows raised. "Look, I don't know what you were doing last night and frankly I probably don't wanna know. But I hired you because you had no place else to go. I told you I would help you get back on your feet after everything with Jesse."

"I know Row, I'm sorry." Vicki said impatiently.

"I need you here, okay? Woody isn't doing so hot lately with the chemo." Rowan snapped They were quiet for a while as she got out the dark green paint to paint over the walls where the paint had been destroyed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just worried. about him. You know how close we are."

"It's okay." Vicki replied as she grabbed a roll brush.

"So, how was last night. What about that dude you were talking about?" she asked as she began to paint over the wall.

"It was really good." Vicki said.

"I'm sure it was." Rowan sang as she rocked her hips.

"Oh shut-up!"

"So...what's he like? Or was it just a one night stand?" Rowan asked.

"I don't know, but I' like him." Vicki replied. "I hope I wasn't just a one night stand."

"Well, tell me about him! Don't leave me hanging!" Rowan smiled and Vicki laughed.

"Alright, well he's... different. He's funny, he was sweet to me when I went to the party." Vicki said.

"What party did you go to?" Rowan asked.

"A SAMCRO party." Vicki said reluctantly. She was scared about what Rowan would think when she learned that she may or may not be seeing a Man of Mayhem.

"I heard those can get pretty crazy." Rowan chuckled. "What's his name?"

"Alex, but he goes by Tig." he said.

"Who set you two up in the first place?" Rowan asked as she got more paint on her brush. "And you need more makeup on your neck by the by."

"Shut up!" Vicki laughed."One of my friends, Phil, set me up with him."

"I need to meet this guy." Rowan chuckled.

"He's different from Jesse." Vicki told her friend. "He treats me differently."

"I would hope so." Rowan commented. "Look, are you sure you're ready? I just...I worry about you, y'know? I know it's been a while since you visited me with bruises all over you."

"I think I'm ready. And you don't always have to worry about me." Vicki smiled. "I am older than you, y'know?"

"Doesn't mean that I can't be mother hen." Rowan chuckled.

"I haven't told him about Jesse yet though." Vicki said.

"I don't think you have to just yet. I would wait until you're comfortable enough." Rowan advised.

"I just hope we can get to that point and get past it. Apparently he's not really the girlfriend type." Vicki explained.

"Ah yes, the playboys." There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rowan called. The door opened. "We're not serving right now but if you have a question just ask."

"I'm here to return something." The man said.

"Alex!" Vicki jumped. Rowan's eyes widened. She turned around with a smile that faded as she saw the man in front of her.

"You left your jacket at my place." Tig said as he held it up.

"So, you're Alex?" Rowan asked.

"You must be Rowan." Tig replied.

"Yes." Rowan replied.

"Hey doll, you feel like goin' out tonight?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah!" she replied excitedly.

"I'll come to your place around seven?" he asked. Vicki looked back at Rowan, who just nodded her head.

"Sounds great!" Tig leaned forward and kissed Vicki.

"See ya, nice meetin' you Rowan!" Tig called as he walked out.

"And you!" Rowan replied. "Grandpa." she said almost silently.

"So?" Vicki asked.

"Seems decent." Rowan simply said.

"Decent?" Vicki asked.

"He's... kinda...how do I put this lightly? Old." Rowan said.

"That's a problem?" Vicki scoffed.

"He's probably old enough to be my dad." Rowan said. "And you're not too much older than me."

"Whatever." Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Be with who your heart wants to be with, I guess. Age is but a number." Rowan laughed. "Anything else I should know about the new beaux?"

"He has a daughter." Vicki said. "I figured that one out from Phil."

"And how old is she?" Rowan asked.

"Um..."

"Tell me." Rowan demanded as she put up the paint bucket.

"23." Vicki winced, anticipating her friend's response.

"So, he really is old enough to be my daddy?" Rowan replied.

"You're still older.' Vicki commented.

"By a year." Rowan added. Vicki rolled her eyes at her. "Alright, alright I'll lay off! He's probably a really good dude!"

"At least try to get to know him!" Vicki said.

"Don't worry, I'll give Hugh Hefner a shot."

XXXXXX

"Stop shaking!" Rowan demanded.

"I can't, I'm nervous." Vicki replied as she stared down at the stick on the counter. She and Tig had almost reached their year anniversary of dating and Vikci was late...and she was never late. A lot of things had changed in the past year besides Rowan's opinion of Tig. Vicki had a crow tattoo on her wrist that she couldn't stop staring at. She was officially an Old Lady, Tig's Old Lady. No one thought they would ever see the day where Tig had an Old Lady. And just like Vicki had hoped, she told him about the Jesse situation and he still stayed with her. Tig and Vicki were living together and Vicki was even hoping for a ring soon but knew it was a long shot with knowing who Tig was but who knew, right?

"Don't be, okay?" Rowan replied. The door opened and Rowan hid the pregnancy test behind her back. "Tig!" She called with a bright smile.

"Um, hey...Rowan." Tig greeted as he came in. His brows were furrowed as he looked at Rowan. She had never greeted him like that before. Even after a year, there was still a bit of tension between the two but they had come to tolerate each other, maybe even be friends. "Everything alright?"

"Just fine! I was about to go get the bar ready." Rowan explained. She passed the test over to Vicki and patted her on the back. "You can do it." she whispered. "See you two later." Rowan grabbed her purse and began to walk out of the small house. While Tig was turned around, Vicki turned and stared at the pregnancy test.

Positive...shit

Vicki could feel her heart beating in her chest and up to her throat. She could feel the pulse in her temples as blood rushed to her ears.

"Everything alright, doll?" Tig asked. Vicki stuttered a little. "Look first Rowan was excited to see me, now you can't speak. What's going on?" he came in front of her and saw the white and pink object in her hands. He looked back up at her with shocked eyes.

"I...a-are you mad?" Vicki asked.

"Mad?" Tig scoffed.

"Furious?" Vicki tried again. Tig leaned forward with a chuckle and kissed her head.

"Not at all." he said. "Shocked to say the least but not mad."

"You sure?" she asked nervously.

"Yes." He told her. "I'm just... trying to get it through."

"I'm probably only a month." Vicki told him. "I'm-I'm excited! I know that this is not really the order that relationships go in but-"

"You talk too much sometimes." Tig chuckled. "I'm excited too."

"Really?" she asked.

"For the millionth time, yes!" He laughed and she hugged him.

"I was really worried." she whispered.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about now." he told her. "I can't wait." She smiled against him as he kissed her. "So...Rowan knew before me?"

"She's the one that convinced me that it may be true." Vicki answered.

"You want us to get a long you need to throw me a few treats some times."

"Alright." she laughed.

"Love ya, doll."

"Love you too."


End file.
